Touch
by Celestial Seraphim
Summary: He'd been without it for so long. Pushed away, starved for it and hidden away. It was worth it just to have this touch. ChrisxJohnny Rated M just in case!


**Title:** Touch

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warnings**: OOCness, angst, mxm, innuendos, yaoi

**Pairings:** JohnnyxChris

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vassalord or any of their characters but if I did I'd join Johnny in torturing Cherry~

**Summary:** He'd been without it for so long. Pushed away, starved for it and hidden away. It was worth it just to have this touch.

**Author's Note: ****I love these two together and I recently finished the last chapter and ****_had_**** to write a little one shot for them. They're so cute together although I don't think cute is the right word exactly lol. Rayflo is gorgeous and Chris is just so damn childlike! I'm so happy they finally gave in to each other lol. Hope you guys enjoy this. Should have my computer soon so I'll be able to post regularly again!**

**Touch**

_You steal me away  
With your eyes and with your mouth  
And just take me back to a room in your house  
And stare at me with the lights off_

_~Touch, Daughter_

You're partially aware that you're sprawled against the sofa in your latest home. The days had been such a mess that finally being done with it all was a relief and you did the first thing you thought of.

_You left…_

You can feel your eyebrows furrow at that, at what you know would be his accusatory tone if he actually said those words. It was habit though. You spent so long leaving and running and _protecting_ that the thought of not having to do it anymore was…strange. You're somewhere between sleep and wakefulness….somewhere in-between much like the rest of you kind. Vampires are always caught in-between but you more than most because you…you're Adam, you're Johnny, you're Rayflo and you're….

You're thoughts trail off as you consider it…you're name. You'd told him your name. You're vaguely aware of something wet sliding along your cheek and your mind quietly supplies the word _'tears'_ but it also refuses to let you fully rouse yourself. You'd spent so much time being rejected by him, loved and hated, that the thought that he was finally yours was both relieving and terrifying. So deep in your thoughts are you that you never catch the sound of a door opening or soft footsteps heading to you. You want it. Whatever higher being in whatever heaven exists knows you want it, want _him_. You can still remember him as that tiny boy, following you around and calling you 'master' happily. You can remember him pleading to stay by your side as his life slowly drifted from him. You'd been selfish…You were always selfish. It was why everything was so disgustingly tainted by you. However, he remained pure…_beautiful_. He persevered and strangely enough even after he gave up the Vatican to remain permanently by your side he was still pure and beautiful.

Suddenly, you become aware of another presence but you're so fixed in remaining in your self-imposed limbo you don't wake fully. You can feel it, the soft feeling of warm _fingers_..._skin_. You can feel the fine hairs on your body stand on end at the feel of it but what finally roused you was the voice. Someone, no _he_ was softly calling to you and as always you would come to him. You woke slowly though, your body shuddering at the feel of fingers trailing your body and your eyes blinked blearily. The first thing that caught your eye was the light concern in _his_ eyes. You blinked to see it there but just as it registered it was gone and there was simply vague annoyance. "You left…"

You had to smile at his words as just as you thought there was an accusatory tone in them. "Did Cherry miss me?"

He scowled at you, instantly backing away from hovering over you enticingly and you nearly reach for him when you realize the feel of him is gone. You sigh heavily and sit up on the couch, watching as he moves around the living room picking things up and closing the window. "Minea has been worried since you didn't take her along. I told her I'd check on you."

It's strange…to see him without all his cyborg parts…to see him the way he _used_ to be. You blink again when he's right in front of you suddenly and that flash of concern is in his eyes again. "What?"

A small frown tugs the corner of his lips and you want to smooth away the furrow between his eyebrows. "I asked you a question…Are you feeling alright?"

Automatically a teasing grin curls your lips and you reply, "Well if we're going to get into that there are a couple of things that–"

"_Rayflo…_"

The words cut off but a single word, a shudder moving through your body at his tone and the complete seriousness in his face. However, there's something hungry in his gaze and it's not the blood hunger that he usually comes to you for. You waver for a moment before allowing yourself to lean your forehead against his and a tired smile stretches across your lips. You remembered his words about leaning on him at times and say, "Since my little Cherry is worried I'll be serious. I'm simply…apprehensive of the sudden calm."

He looks at you thoroughly before nodding, excepting your words and thankfully not commenting on them. However, you don't anticipate when he leans in and suddenly warm lips are against yours. As fast as it happens they're gone and he's standing up, moving away from you. All you can do is watch as he moves towards the door but he stops just before he stops, looking over his shoulder at you. A condescending eyebrow rises as he asks, "Are you coming?"

You watch him for a moment before a slow sensual smile curls your lips and you lean back against the couch. "Can you make me _come_?

You watch as red flashes through his eyes and they dilate with want for a moment. He wavers for just a second before something predatory enters his gaze and he stalks towards you. You can't help but think of a large cat, graceful yet precise and deadly. He leans over you when he reaches the sofa, one hand leaning against the back rest while the other leans against the arm rest. Every nerve in your body is humming and there's a twisting in your stomach that's the familiar sign of excitement whenever he's this close. You vaguely think that you're little Chris has grown up to be a very deadly man. The look in his eyes makes you feel like he's devouring you already and its stealing you away. You're aware your breath is shallower and your hands itch to reach for him but you tell yourself to wait. His face inches closer and closer but he bypasses your lips and nuzzles your neck, your breath catching at the feel of the tips of needle like fangs scratching against your throat. _"Chris_…"

You're surprised by the demand in your own voice as you utter his name and he seems to be as well because he pauses. He considers you from the corner of his eye before slowly, torturously sinking his teeth into your neck. The feel sends the blood in your body rushing downwards as he sucks and laps at the weeping wound. He bites down randomly on your body making you squirm with desire and pleasure. You arch into his searching mouth as he trails farther down and unthinkingly you grab his hair, yanking him up to crash your mouth into his. You taste your blood on his lips and it's maddening but you want to go home. "Our house…your room…"

You pant the words out between bloody kisses and suddenly you're both a mass of entangled bats, rushing through the air towards one destination. The next thing you know you're both in a bed and his worshipping your body and this jars you out of the intoxicating high this drowns you in. With a sweet sharp pain it reminds you of that night you freely gave up your name to him and how he'd allowed you to drink from him. A sharp pleasurable pain broke you out of your thoughts and you more felt than heard him murmur against the inside of your thigh, "Where did you go…?"

You blinked, wondering how you should take that question before a small smile curled your lips and you answer warmly, "Remembering that night…"

His eyes warmed minutely and you felt something within you flutter at the look. This was worth it. This made everything worth it. He trailed back of your body, his own arousal brushing against yours causing you to lose your breath before he offered his own body to you. You shivered with want and sunk your fangs into him, feeling as he went ramrod straight and a low groan escaped his lips urging you on. After a moment you release him and he rams into you, forcing a cry from you lips as you arch off the bed and into him. You vaguely hear him huff in faint amusement but it cut off into a deep moan when you rocked into him, gritting your teeth to keep your own moans from the surface. He growled lowly and suddenly his fangs sink into you again and you give up, allowing yourself to moan wantonly. You had yearned for this for so long, yearned to have him all to yourself and to have him want you. The constant drifting apart and clashing together violently, the constant rejection and manipulation was all worth it just to have your own personal angel want you. Give in to you and finally, blessedly_, touch_ you.


End file.
